


Kaminaga Gets Rekt'd

by rotKaiserin



Series: Hybrid [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:kaminaga + punched (again)Kaminaga learned never to sneak up on Hatano again.





	Kaminaga Gets Rekt'd

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161189839577/kaminaga-getting-punched-again).)
> 
> title is sorta misleading since this is the aftermath of kaminaga getting rekt'd (and i can't think of a better one) lololol but anyways, a dear anon requested "kaminaga getting punched again," and if any of you guys have read [déjà vu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8472844/chapters/19413910), you might be familiar with a certain scene haha but it's not necessary to read that, all you need to know is that kaminaga got knocked out at one point lolol. but i _did_ write this fic in that verse, but this is after (kindaspoilersforwhatihaveplannedbutit'snotreallyasurprise) all the spies are reunited ^o^
> 
> if you read this on tumblr first, you might notice a few tweaks here and there, but there's not any drastic changes. anyways, thank you guys for reading and i hope you enjoy~

When Kaminaga sneaked up on Hatano at the train station, he expected a scowl and a "Fuck off!"

What he did not expect was to end up in the hospital with a mild concussion after smacking his head against a pole and blood gushing out of his now broken nose.

"I'm sorry, man," Hatano said from beside his hospital bed. "It was instinct, y'know."

Kaminaga turned his eyes towards him because it was the only part of his head that wasn't in pain. God _damn_ , did Hatano's punches hurt like hell.

"It's all right," he said, his words a bit nasally from the weight of the bandages covering his nose. "I probably shouldn't have poked you in the back anyways."

"Yeah." Hatano clapped his shoulder. Kaminaga only winced a little bit. "You really fucking shouldn't have."

At this point, Kaminaga wasn't sure what hurt more: his face or his pride. On one hand, a bunch of people from school just saw Hatano bust his nose like child's play. But on the other hand, at least he didn't pass out like the last hit he took.

"Oh hey," Hatano said, a grin on his face as he looked down at his phone.

"Yeah?"

"You should check the group chat."

"...Why?"

"It'll cheer you up."

Warning bells rang in his head since Hatano was never the comforting type. Whatever it was probably wouldn't be good. Nonetheless, Kaminaga took his phone out.

Opening up the group chat with the guys, the first message he saw was a picture of himself being attended to by the nurses. Blood still stained his face and dripped onto his shirt, his nose at a weird angle. Underneath it was a text from Hatano saying "I JUST FUCKING BROKE KAMINAGA'S NOSE HOLY SHIT."

At least Fukumoto cared.

Kaminaga looked up towards Hatano and squinted at him.

"Thanks," Kaminaga said flatly. "I'm _really_ feeling the love."

Hatano smirked back.

"No problem, my dude."

His squinting intensified but he didn't say anything else. Turning his attention back to his phone, Kaminaga started a new message to the group but was cut short when he received a text from Miyoshi.

Sighing, Kaminaga sank his head deeper into his pillow. It was his pride, he decided, that hurt more.

* * *

**Bonus**

Despite his harsh attitude, it was Hatano who stuck by throughout the hospital visit and helped him home. As soon as he got back, Tazaki and Amari sent him off to bed so he could get some rest and insisted on doing everything for him and Miyoshi stayed by his side as he recovered from his concussion, putting his other responsibilities on hold. Fukumoto dropped by everyday with a bento box he'd made and Odagiri – bless his heart – really tried to be more talkative in his place but just ended up showing him motivational memes. Even Sakuma came by to see how he was doing, offering some traditional medical advice.

And Jitsui, well. Jitsui stopped insulting him, so he supposed that was something.

**Author's Note:**

> "kaminaga deserves more," i say as i do this to him gnjdgfd i needed to write that omake bc there's already enough kaminaga bullying in the world :') lolol
> 
> thank you guys for reading!! and i hope you have a great day/night~! ^u^)/


End file.
